Love & death
by taturox
Summary: *3'd chapter up!!* Hyrule is dieing!!Zelda and Link Are in Love. ZARk and zEn come. A firey bird who means Riddles. And a Death of a loved one.
1. Dinosaur

new to link?  
  
ok so incase your new to legend of zelda heres your tourniquet  
  
Hyrule is a land of magical creatures from the vast pits of death MT. to the wonderfull fish gardens of the water folk  
  
not to mention the theft kingdom where twins of magic lie, also a beautiful kingdom place. there is also a magical  
  
forest where littelness is eternity the DEKO Tree, sacred land, forest temple for the kinf of pictures  
  
niagran is just a place i made up for this fan fic. gandoff is a black wizerd he was sent to the dark relm  
  
I.E Dino spawnin grouds ((dino spawnin grounds is another thing i made up))  
  
Princess zelda is princess of Hyruleshe gets kidnapped lotz lol.  
  
link: zelda's sumwhat of a boyfriend he rescuse her in her time of need  
  
link was born in Hyrule but raised in the forest by the DEKO and by a fairy friend  
  
Alus is a villin ((made up)) she has the power of ICE  
  
she and gandoff had know each other for quite a while they where friends till one tried to kill the other  
  
killing= not friends NE more!!!!! lolz   
  
so yes. i think every thing is cleared up?  
  
Oh wait!! Malus and his 5,000,000 other friends are "gobluns" I.E goblins, goblins tend to talk weird so yes.  
  
now i think i got everything coverd up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
story line  
  
ok so gandof go bye bye into the evil relm. the six sages guard the temple of time but raul feels that   
  
winds of change have come, for the worst. a new villian is in town.her name is Alus of Niagran.   
  
Niagran is by Hyrule. But they Niagagraines have never been powerfull enough to attack Hyrule  
  
if they tried they would surly fail, but Alus came DA-DA-DA DUH DUH DAAAAAAA  
  
and they attack hyrule and all war breaks loose. zelda is kidnapped put into  
  
an invention the niagraines call "orb of the fants" so she is being  
  
judged and if link doesnt help soon she could get sent to   
  
where gandolf is!!! or where he was...  
  
heres the story   
  
pz Review  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HURRY!!!!!! yelled Alus  
  
We cant waste any time!!  
  
The princess must die!  
  
minon: my qwwueen wwwee haaavee sssum buddd nawz.  
  
Alus: If the Princess is alive i'll have your head malus!  
  
minion: nooo queen ittss nottt thatt Gandoff hass escapedd.  
  
Alus: WHAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!?????  
  
Gandoff: HAHAHAHA Alus you thought you could win! gandoff puts his hands together and a blinding white light  
  
comes out hitting Alus in the stomache  
  
Alus: (in undescribable pain)) what have you done?  
  
Gandoff now floating up in the air in a laying position: simple spell really. its nothing that bad your just going to the  
  
dino spawning grounds. AKA evil relm i did little magic there now its infected with my dino puppets! funny isnt it?  
  
Alus: ((starting to dermaterialize)) Gandoff!!!how could you manage that they took away your pow...  
  
----- the earth starts to shake and the is a blood curdaling scream as the princess is taken out of the orb by  
  
a giant dinosaur -------  
  
gandoff: your charriott awaits Alus! bwahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
---- Alus the dinosaure and Princess Zelda dermaterialise --  
  
I will get you for this gandoff!!!! screamed Alus. Ill bbee bacAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
gandoff: you! whats your name?  
  
minion: malussss sirrrr pleaseee dduntt hurrt mio!! uhi ust ai ole gobblun!  
  
gandoff: goblin eh? are there any more of yer? a herd of ya? SPEAK!  
  
malus ((not a minion no more!!)): yes sur!!! dar sore are! thodans of dus!!!!!  
  
gandoff: really? whos yer master boy WHO!  
  
malus: Alus sur Alus!!  
  
Gandoff: not any more she aint! Now your master is gandoff the Great!  
  
link: Hold it right there gandoff  
  
gandoff: well look who it is! little fairy boy! --mocks link- -wheres yer little flying friend?  
  
link: i dont need it to beat you. i'm suprised that moth by you hasnt kicked your butt yet.  
  
Malus: dont talk like that to master!! --fire starts to appere around him--  
  
link: fire? i herd you "goblUns" are dumb but i didnt think it was tru! -- link summons the water people--  
  
water folk: you called link? oh.. we see -- a hurrican starts to blow around Malus and Gandoff  
  
link: HEYAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
link starts shoving his sword every where while Malus and gandoff are blinded by the hurrican  
  
gandoff: UHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
link stops becouse of hearing the sound of wounded link belives in mercy  
  
Gandoff: FOOLISH BOY! youl get the same treatment as your girlfriend boy!  
  
gandoff puts his hands together and..  
  
....to be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Review'ed  
  
so did ya like?? this is my 2nd fan fic and i am getting better i think. i did my best on dis one.  
  
al tho it sounds lame i like it so if u dont why'da read it?? yaa well 2 chapter will be coming soon k?   
  
auther,  
  
tatufan 


	2. Friends Count

chapter 2  
  
Friends Count  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
new charecters  
  
sword of kegori: a magical sword made by the kegorian blacksmiths with the power to break mountains  
  
navi: links old guardian  
  
sumnas: a magestic dragon spwaned at death MT.  
  
shego: princess zelda's guradian  
  
spira: a warrior inside link's heart  
  
heiro: death omen. if sumone dies he comes DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~memory refresher~  
  
chapter 2!! if you cant remeber what happend last time lets refresh your memory!!  
  
Malus: dont talk like that to master!! --fire starts to appere around him--  
  
link: fire? i herd you "goblUns" are dumb but i didnt think it was tru! -- link summons the water people--  
  
water folk: you called link? oh.. we see -- a hurrican starts to blow around Malus and Gandoff  
  
link: HEYAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
link starts shoving his sword every where while Malus and gandoff are blinded by the hurrican  
  
gandoff: UHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
link stops becouse of hearing the sound of wounded link belives in mercy  
  
Gandoff: FOOLISH BOY! youl get the same treatment as your girlfriend!  
  
gandoff puts his hands together and..  
  
....to be continued  
  
ok so gandoff is about to kick link in da keester  
  
lets get back to the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
navi: --starts to attack gandoff-  
  
gandoff: ahhhhhh get off me you fariy!!!!!!  
  
link: aww is my poor fairy hurtin ya ganny?  
  
malus: -- fire flys at link -- silly boy.  
  
link: ouch!!! AHHHYEEHAAAHA!!!! --link stabs malus with the sword of kegori-  
  
malus: uh uh...  
  
malus dies by the kegori sword  
  
--- the day turn night the air turns still the oxygen was leaving and frighting moans sounded everywhere--  
  
heiro: ssss deathhss iss upponn youu..whaaaaasss nujgavean!!!crunkigodjaika!!!   
  
-- zombies,skeletons,dead start to rise from the ground-  
  
heiro: deathh iss uppon you!! witch one died!! cronkajuvi negihaga jubmimrom  
  
--- halus gets pulled into the ground by the monsters--  
  
halusss has died. crunkajovi dudahfksk!!  
  
--- every one dissaperes and the sun, oxygen,wind is all back--   
  
gandoff: now you shall die boy you have never guessed how much i have wanted to do this!!  
  
gandoff grabs his sword and cuts links back  
  
link: AGHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
  
-- link faints--  
  
navi: link link!!! wake up before gandoff kills you!!  
  
link: where is he!!!!!!  
  
navi: your inside your self!! you fainted. now drink this before he kills you!!!  
  
navi gives link the liquide  
  
link: ahh what is this??!!  
  
navi: its a healing drink SO DRINK!  
  
link drinks it  
  
-- links eyes open -  
  
gandoff: ohh did my attack hurt you? well you wont live threw this boy!!!  
  
spira: LINK!  
  
link doges the blade and if he didnt he would of surly been killed.  
  
link: spira?? is that you  
  
gandoff: one of your maginary friends mad at chu link? aww let me end your troubles  
  
link: AHHHHHHHHHHHEEE AH!!!!!!!!!! -- spira comes out of link and link faints again -   
  
spira: you cant win gandoff! i am from the tribe of neverwinter!  
  
gandoff: what kinda dumb names neverwinter?  
  
spira: you'll see how dumb it is when i kick you off of hyrule!  
  
spira: by the powers of the goddesses of 3 i summon sumnas of fire, shego of water, navi of the forest  
  
gandoff: goddess of 3? bwhahaahah  
  
--fire flies from the heavens, trees grow from the ground, water floods Hyrule-  
  
shego: by the power of water defeat you gandolf! NEVIGAHNTTTTTTTTT  
  
navi: may the trees of thousands fall to defeat you gandolf, IHYOOOOOOOO  
  
sumnas: may the fire from death MT. burn to defeat you gendof, ARGGGGGHHHHH  
  
gandoff: i'm not scared of you, i call upon the goblins of deko forest!  
  
-- thousand of goblins run from the forest and stand beside gandoff -  
  
gandoff ((whos now floating in the sky)): fight me later you must fight my warriors  
  
gandoff: FIGHT!  
  
-- After the war --  
  
thousands of dead goblins lay and the battle scarred warriors are dieing fast.  
  
shego: we...won...  
  
navi ((who is falling slowly)): we saved hyrule. we are herro's...  
  
sumnas: we will go down in history  
  
spira: we saved link   
  
gandolf: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are dieing from sum goblins? i would of expected better  
  
to be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
like it? there will be one more chapter ok???so ya review it plz 


	3. Love & Death

CHAPTER 3  
  
The Final BATTLE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Newness-  
  
battle feild of fire: firey battle feild  
  
battle feild of tower: THE FINAL BATTLE FIELD  
  
ZARK: long lost friend of link  
  
zEn: Zarks twin brother  
  
Mana: a angel  
  
Java: Boss of Fire Feild  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~memory refresher  
  
war. Goblins Vs. Element Warriors  
  
Link faints not once but TWICE!!!  
  
talk bout a baby :)  
  
Gandoff's makin fun of da Element Warriors 4 almost diein from da  
  
war. he says that it'll be much harder to defeat me!!!  
  
so we got some keester kickin goin on.  
  
lets get to day great story  
  
ok???????????  
  
its gona be good  
  
review it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-- link comes back from his faint ---  
  
link: GANDOF WHERES ZELDA!  
  
gandof: did you miss your little girlfriend link?  
  
link: WHERE IS SHE GANDOFF  
  
Gandoff: you where there, she go bye bye with the nice dino  
  
Link: where is the dino grounds?!  
  
Gandof: the dark relm BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
LInk ((running to the temple of time)): I'LL COME BACK GANDOF!  
  
-- in the temple of time -  
  
Link takes out his occarina of Past  
  
link ((while playing the occarina)): ahh shemobula nevigha lesz mun-  
  
habdiali nughia gevino hus lengotta zee  
  
LinK: temple of time open your door  
  
-- the door to the dark relm opens and a dino roar is herd throught  
  
Hyrule -  
  
link: AHHHHHHHHEYAHAHAHHAEEEEAAAAA -gets sucked in-  
  
Princess: LINK LOOKOUT!!!!  
  
dino: ARHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
--link dodges the dinosaures tail wip-  
  
Princess: Link Help me!!  
  
Link ((runs over to zelda)): C'mon c'mon!! -- tries to get the chains  
  
off-  
  
Princess ((now free'd)): no no!! we have to get ZARK n zEn!!  
  
Link: Who n Who? who cares if they were sent here there BAD!  
  
Princess: NO! C'MON WE'RE SAVEING DEM!!  
  
Link: WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Princess: THEY CAN HELP YOU!!!!!!!!noiw comun!!!  
  
Link: ((getting frusterated)) FINE WHERE ARE THEY!  
  
princess ((who is now running)): C'MON OVER HERE!!  
  
Link: -slips on the rocks- OWWWWWWWWW  
  
Princess: COMUN YOU BIG BABY!!!!!!  
  
Link: We dont have time lets go!!  
  
Princess: YES WE DO NOW C'MUN!!!  
  
link: is that them!?  
  
Princess:Yes hurry!! unlock them!!  
  
Link: - unlocks there chains- HURRY!!!!!before big dino eats us!!  
  
zEn and Zark togethe: You Saved our lifes!! we are eternally greatful  
  
Link: thats great give me a house when we get otta here!!!  
  
-- they all get out safly --  
  
Gandof: You did it link!  
  
Link: Oh so you doubted us?  
  
Gandof: yes i did -floats away-  
  
Link: COWARD!!!  
  
-- a few hourse later in Hyrule Castle-  
  
Princess: Link, i love you.  
  
Link (stairing at zelda): i..i..love..you..to..zelda  
  
Princess: i dont want anything to happen. Gandofs getting stronger.  
  
Link: but nothing will.  
  
Princess: are you sure...?  
  
Link: YES!  
  
ZARK: sorry to interupt bu Gandof is back  
  
zEn: Link, Zelda we must fight!  
  
Link: zelda? Zelda cant fight!!  
  
Princess: I have magic.  
  
Link: really??  
  
Princess: fire,water,Electricty,earth, air  
  
Princess: 5 elements of the feilds  
  
Link: the feilds??  
  
Princess: Gandoff, made 5 feilds of fighting.  
  
princess: warriors of past have destroyed 1 we must defet the other 4  
  
Link: what feild is that?  
  
Princess: Fire  
  
zEn: So we must Fight! Send lord Gandof to the Relm!  
  
Zark: LETS GO!  
  
--battle Feld of Fire -   
  
Java: Hello. i am the boss of Fire. anwsere me 3 riddles and you  
  
shall pass. get one wrong and die.  
  
Link: just 3 riddles?  
  
Java: Riddles Are hard Link  
  
Java: never doubt a spinhx  
  
Java: if you stair into me you will surly die. I will shake, and if you   
  
dont listin you will surly die. i come from the family of SLITH   
  
who am i?  
  
Link: that was the riddle?it makes no sense!! Slith??!!   
  
zEn: a snake.  
  
Java: yes -a cage metel cage comes over zEn-  
  
zEn: WHAT THE! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
java: not until they figure out the other 2 riddles and if they get  
  
Wrong - a hole appers around the cage and lava comes up from it-  
  
the hole will come under you and the lava will rise.  
  
I.E killing you -smiles-  
  
Link ((looking worried)): whats the next riddle?  
  
Java: A scream from me is lighting in the sky it'll send chills down  
  
your spine. and i could pick you up with my hands what am i?  
  
linK: COULD YOU MAKE SENSE FOR ONCE!!!  
  
Princess: Falcon  
  
java: very good -bars come around zelda-  
  
link ((looking very worried)): whats the next riddle?  
  
java: i lurk in the water ready to strike they will ride me then they   
  
die. i am somthing i am not what am i?  
  
link: AH I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS!!!!IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE!  
  
ZARK: A alligater pretending to be a Log.  
  
java: AHHHHHHHHHH -starts to melt and the cages disapper-  
  
Princess: WE DID IT!! WE MUST GO FIGHT GANDOF NOW!  
  
link: YES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-at the tower feild-  
  
link: GANDOF WE CAN DEFEAT YOU!  
  
Gandof: You survived!?HA!  
  
Gandof: I THOUGHT U WOULD OF BEEN DEAD BY NOW!!  
  
link: i can defeat you Gandolf i have Zelda,zEn,Zark! we are 4z  
  
gandolf: 4Z? HA look around link there not there!!  
  
link: WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!  
  
gandolf: there invisibal. they will see you when you die dont worry.  
  
link: i dont need them.  
  
gandolf: yes you do -takes out master sword-  
  
-gandolf does a spell and a rope comes around links body-  
  
link: cant..move!!!!  
  
gandolf steps closer to link riseing his sword.  
  
gandolf: now i will get to finish it!  
  
gandofs sword strikes link in the stomache  
  
link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
princess: LINK!!!!!  
  
ZARK:LINK!!!!!!  
  
ZEN:LINK!!!!!!  
  
link: i will defeat you Gandolf!!!  
  
link grabs his kegori sword and stabs gandolf in the heart  
  
Gandolf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
they both fall to the ground with a loud THUD  
  
princess zelda runs over to links side  
  
link: i was wrong somthing did happen...  
  
-- the dark storming clouds open up as a light shines on link-  
  
mana: link you have saved Hyrule. look around  
  
all the clouds leave and the sun shines thus bringing trees and   
  
flowers back to hyrule. the happyness is back takeing away  
  
the depressing winds.  
  
link slowly turns paler  
  
mana: link your a hero  
  
princess: i love you link...  
  
-- 3 days later -  
  
raul of sages: may we gather her today celebrating the life of Hyrule  
  
saved by Link.  
  
princess ((shedding a tear)): goodbye link - puts a flower   
  
the grave-  
  
  
  
R.I.P  
  
Link   
  
may/8/1700 - december/25/1718  
  
perfect friend,perfect hero  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so did you like it? final chapter. all tho i might do more chapters of  
  
how Zelda is living with out Link. soo plz review! 


End file.
